


Flirt

by slowloris2485



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Advice, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowloris2485/pseuds/slowloris2485
Summary: Luffy tries to flirt.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 290





	Flirt

“You’ve been staying up again,” Usopp accused the second time Luffy yawned hugely over their card game. It had become a bit of a habit over the last week or so.

Luffy only shrugged. “I like it.”

Usopp scoffed, and then looked around in a way that might have made someone suspicious to make sure nobody else was around them on deck. “Because of Law.”

Luffy’s eyes lit just from the name. “Yeah!” He exclaimed.

“You like him,” he said, eyes narrowed. There was something else there and he wondered if it was just his imagination. The way that Luffy acted around Law, or talked about him, was new and something that Usopp hadn’t thought was possible recently. He’d thought Luffy was completely uninterested in that sort of stuff.

Luffy tilted his head. “No,” he denied. “I love him.”

Usopp stared at him for a moment, jaw dropped before shaking his head violently. “Love him? Like you love Zoro or Nami or any of us, right?”

“No. You think he’ll marry me if I asked?”

If Usopp had had something to drink at that moment, he might have sprayed it all over his cards. “You can’t just ask that!” He said, maybe a little too loudly, hunching down because he’d caught the attention of Brook, on the other side of the deck.

“Why not? It’s what I want to do.”

Honestly, Luffy was going to give him a heart attack. “You’re not even together. You can’t just ask stuff like that.”

Luffy’s expression scrunched up. “Why not?” He asked again. “When you feel something, you should say it.”

Usopp shook his head, and maybe being a part of Luffy’s crew for as long as he had helped him get over the fact that Luffy was apparently in love, and not only that but with Law, who they had gotten along with better since the alliance but was still a little creepy, in Usopp’s view.

“No, no. Look, I’ll teach you how to do it, alright? You gotta flirt.”

“Flirt?”

“Yeah. And lucky you, I happen to be an expert at this sort of thing,” he declared, puffing out his chest.

Luffy leaned forward, as always, believing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Here!”

Law had been dozing on the outskirts of the party. Not really sleeping but he did manage to stop worrying about things for the time being and he was trying to take advantage of the fact they wouldn't be doing any life altering fights in the near future.

Now, he opened his eyes to see Luffy smiling at him and shoving a plate filled with cooked meat from the monster animal he’d killed after landing on the island.

“I saved it for you,” Luffy said, pushing it closer until he took the plate

Law raised an eyebrow. In his experience, meals with Luffy often consisted of everyone around him trying to keep him from stealing from their plates. In fact, Luffy looked mildly disgruntled by his own gesture and Law just couldn’t help the bewildered amusement that rose in him. Maybe one of his crew had berated him into being more polite? That had never worked before, though.

Something in him, a new sort of feeling that he only ever got when he was around Luffy lately tried to rise up and Law pushed the plate back towards Luffy. “I already ate.”

Luffy pouted. _Pouted._ “But I saved it for you.”

Law sighed because he was an idiot, who had become just as bad as Luffy’s crew at saying no to him. “Fine. Sit.”

“Wha-“

Law cut him off by pulling him down so he was sitting. Luffy ate most of it anyway, but Law had no idea what to do with the expectant look in Luffy’s eyes after. As his interactions with Luffy went, it was probably one of the weirdest just because of how strangely out of character it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day after that, when Sanji called for lunch, Luffy had stopped abruptly in his mad dash for the door. He’d turned and then opened the door, standing to the side. Law, and Zoro who had been behind him stopped as well, staring at him.

Luffy stared expectantly at him, and, after a moment, Zoro, behind him, laughed out loud like he knew what was happening. Luffy stole from everyone’s plate _but_ Law’s.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It continued. They went exploring on some island and Luffy pulled away a tree branch so that Law wouldn’t have to duck under it. He brought him the drinks that Sanji made. He stopped dragging him headfirst into things and asked instead, standing too close.

It was starting to freak him out. He’d gotten used to the way Luffy was and, although he found it difficult to admit it even to himself, he liked the way Luffy was. He didn’t even mind the food stealing. It was the one thing that Law had been griping at him to do that was the last straw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Law.” A pause. “Law.”

The voice made him twitch, brought him to awareness slowly because it was very soft. Law brought a hand up to his face and sighed when he opened his eyes. It was still the middle of the night.

“Law.”

He jerked when he recognized the voice and sat up, a scowl on his face. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Luffy huffed. “I didn’t poke you,” he defended because Law had griped at him for that before.

“Not that. You’re calling me my name,” he pointed out, which had yet to happen before. Luffy had taken to calling him horrendous variations of his family name since they’d met(lately it had been Traffy and that was one of the better ones). He didn’t think Luffy had ever called him his given name.

Luffy threw up his hands. “I was trying to flirt.”

“Flirt.” Law stilled as that word registered, and what it meant.

“Yeah.”

“Flirt,” Law repeated. And then he frowned. He studied Luffy for a moment. “You want to…be with me.”

“Yeah.”

Law frowned. “Why didn’t you just say something?” Because he figured that was what would happen if Luffy ever wanted someone that way. Luffy was usually so blunt about what he thought or felt.

Luffy’s nose wrinkled. “Usopp said I shouldn’t.”

“That you should flirt instead?”

When Luffy nodded, Law couldn’t help himself. He dropped back down on his back and actually laughed. It’d been a while since he’d done that, and there was something like relief in the sound too.

“Law?” Luffy’s tone was confused and Law pulled him down with him.

“Stop that.”

“What?” Luffy squirmed, half on top of him.

“Look, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll be with you if you stop all that stuff.”

Luffy frowned. “But Usopp said-“

“Stop.” He paused and considered trying to convince him that Usopp was _not_ always right. But… “I like the way you are.” It as an admittance that he probably would have never made before Luffy had freed him from the vendetta he’d held against Doflamingo but now, it came out easier than he ever thought it would.

Luffy brightened, that wide smile stretching across his face. “Then we’ll get married,” he declared and Law….Law just laughed again.


End file.
